


Work of Art

by lostonthisisland



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is nude and Tyler is a prude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this super quick that's why its super stupid. anyway - i'm tentatively back to writing again... got laid off from work so you'd think i'd have nothing else to do hahah.....*cries* anyway. I'm working on Tigerfish too. :D yay! but for now, here's this.

Tyler is slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder when Jenna strides up next to him, "Hey! Did you hear what we're drawing in class next?"

 

Shrugging, Tyler figures it'll be something as boring as a bowl of fruit or a fold-up chair again.

 

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you, but it's definitely better than last week's potted plant."

 

Tyler actually liked drawing the plant, but he let his mind wander with Jenna's words. Maybe they'll be drawing an animal. A dog or a cat... oooh, or a tiger! He snorts a laugh at the idea of a live tiger prowling the classroom, Professor Snyder cowering behind the desk and crying like a baby.

 

"Ty?"

 

"I liked the plant." He says and shrugs again.

 

They take the elevator to the building's basement, or as the art major's have nick-named it, the dungeon.

 

It figured that's where they ended up, his college was far too interested in spending all of it's money on the football team's new scoreboard than revamping the dungeon to a more suitable place for learning.

 

He follows Jenna into their classroom, a small run-down room with one window high on the wall and an old clattering air conditioner that spits out more dust than cold air.

 

They set up their easels and drawing tools, waiting for their fashionably late professor to walk through the door.

 

"So what are we drawing?" Tyler searches the room for whatever it could be, but the only thing in the center of the room is a wooden chair, "More furniture?"

 

"You'll see." Jenna says, giggling.

 

The rest of the class filters in, then eventually the teacher followed by a boy with a blue mohawk that looked vaguely familiar.

 

Tyler squints at the kid, trying to figure out where he's seen him from, but before he has much time to look the guy disappears into a small room Tyler always assumed was the supply closet.

 

"Is he new?" Jenna's grinning beside him, "Why does he look so familiar? I think I've seen him on campus..."

 

Before he can say anything more Professor Snyder is addressing the class.

 

"Today I thought we'd try something very different from fruits and vegetables. The human body. Much more difficult to make look right seeing as our eyes know it's anatomy best. I thought we'd try just some fifteen minute poses and quick sketches to get an overall feel before we do an hour long session tomorrow and really delve into how to measure the body and make it accurate on paper."

 

Just then the blue haired kid comes back out in nothing but a black robe and suddenly Tyler knows they're not just drawing furniture today.

 

Tyler glances around the room, gauging the other students reactions. The few guys in the class look unfazed whereas most of the girls are grinning and giggling at the idea of drawing a naked man.

 

Jenna's grinning too, but he knows it's because she's looking at _Tyler_ and not the gorgeous robed guy in the middle of his art class.

 

And Tyler must be as red as a tomato because he was _not_ expecting this.

 

Then the guy drops his robe and Tyler's looking anywhere but front and center.

 

"Why don't you just try a casual pose first," his professor is telling the naked guy, "and everybody else, you'll have fifteen minutes. I just want to see a basic outline. Try and get an overall assessment of how his limbs are positioned, the length of his torso compared to the length of his thighs and calves."

 

"Oh god..." Tyler mutters and he sees Jenna shaking her head next to him.

 

"Knew you'd love it." She whispers.

 

The timer starts and Tyler can't even get himself to look around his easel. He glances at the other students, furiously drawing, and wonders if he truly is the only prude in this class.

 

Snyder begins to make a slow crawl around the room, studying everyone's drawings and Tyler swallows, forcing himself to look.

 

Slowly, he peeks around his easel and is relieved to see the naked guy is in a position that, at this angle, hides his junk from view.

 

He starts to draw a basic outline, all the while glancing at the other students in his class and deliberately _not_ looking at naked guy's face. Eye contact would be torture at this point.

 

By the time Professor Snyder makes his way to his easel, Tyler is going over his sketch in darker lines.

 

"Not bad Tyler," Snyder's voice floats above him, "But why don't you try giving him a head."

 

Tyler feels his face flush with embarrassment and his eyes fly to the blue haired guy's, praying he hadn't heard. Instead, he meets dark chocolate eyes staring right into his and Tyler quickly hides back behind his easel.

 

This would be a perfect moment for the floor to open up into a black hole and swallow him down.

 

Jenna's laughing in his ears and Tyler thinks the floor can swallow her too.

 

-//-

 

The next day Tyler is dreading art class so much that he's considering skipping it. It's his last class though, so he has time to decide.

 

The last thing he expects to see when he walks into his Environmental class is that shock of blue hair.

 

Tyler freezes in the doorway. _That's_ where he knows him from? He's a _student!?_

 

He looks down at the floor for a moment and curses when it again fails to open and swallow him whole.

 

Tyler feels like he's making the walk of shame as he walks past the blue haired guy to sit in front of him.

 

As they wait for the professor it's awkward and quiet. Tyler waits for the guy to say something. Eventually he does.

 

"Hey."

 

Turning around, Tyler gives a stiff smile to the guy, "Hi."

 

"You didn't realize we had class together, did you?"

 

"Uh... no."

 

"My name's Josh."

 

"Tyler." Tyler stares at the blue hair- _Josh_ , Tyler stares at Josh's face, afraid that if he looks down he'll picture him naked.

 

"My hair was purple before. That's probably why." Josh says and Tyler nods, he _did_ remember a purple haired kid.

 

A few moments pass of Tyler just staring before Josh says,

 

"It pays pretty well."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Posing naked." Josh says as if it's the easiest thing in the world, "I could use the money."

 

"Oh." Tyler says stupidly.

 

He's saved from another awkward moment of silence when their teacher walks in.

 

-//-

 

After class, Josh catches up with him and follows him out to the courtyard.

 

"Hey, Tyler, wait up."

 

Tyler slumps into a bench and gazes up at Josh.

 

"Can I sit with you?"

 

Numbly, Tyler just nods, not quite understanding why this guy insists on talking to him. Isn't it ...awkward for him too?

 

Josh sits down, crossing his ankle over his knee and Tyler has a flash of him in that same pose in art class, pale skin and colorful tattoos on show...

 

He swallows and forces his eyes back up, "What?"

 

Josh looks hurt that Tyler was completely not listening to whatever it was he just said.

 

"Sorry... I just... what were you saying?" He digs into his shoulder bag for his lunch to distract himself from staring again.

 

"Um, I was just saying that maybe we could go get a cup of coffee together or something..."

 

Tyler turns back to stare at Josh after all, "What?"

 

Josh's face turns to shock before a look of dejection takes over, "Nevermind-"

 

"No! I heard you," He says quickly to stop Josh from up and leaving him, "I just meant... you're asking me out?"

 

Josh fidgets with his sleeves, "Well, yeah."

 

"But I've seen you naked." Tyler blurts and feels his cheeks fill with blood a second later. "Oh, god, I mean..." He covers his face in his hands and groans at his idiocy until he hears Josh laughing.

 

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that." Tyler looks up and smiles. Josh's reaction could've been worse.

 

"It's okay."

 

"I think I meant... won't it be weird?"

 

Josh just shrugs, "Not for me."

 

Grinning, Tyler says, "Alright. So how 'bout that coffee?"

 

-//-

 

When art class rolls around, Tyler finds it a little easier to face naked Josh. He's still blushing like a new bride however, and it doesn't help that Josh won't stop winking at him.

 

Still, the confusion this action brings on Jenna is quite priceless.


End file.
